Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 1) Episodes
'Power Rangers Mighty Moprhin Logo' 'Episodes' 'Season 1: 1993-1994' #'Day of the Dumpster ( Unaired Pilot)' #*'After the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa is freed from her imprisonment on the moon, an interdimensional being known as Zoltar grants five teens the powers of the dinosaurs in order to battle her.' #'Day of the Dumpster' #*'An evil sorceress by the name of Rita Repulsa is freed from her space dumpster after being imprisoned for ten thousand years, and comes to Earth with intentions of destroying it. Meanwhile, an intergalactic being named Zordon and his assistant robot, Alpha, decide to recruit five teenagers and equip them with super powers in order to do battle Rita and her goons.' #'High Five' #*'As the teens try to adjust to their new roles as Power Rangers, Rita plots to get rid of them once and for all and traps them in an alternate dimension. The Power Rangers must also do battle with Rita’s latest skeletal creation, Bones. Trini, who is extremely afraid of heights, must learn to conquer her fear in order to save her fellow teammates.' #'Teamwork' #*'While Trini & Kimberly petition to have a local waste dump shut down, Rita Repulsa sends down an army of Putty Patrollers and her powerful Minotaur to distract them.' #'A Pressing Engagement' #*'As Jason tries to break a bench pressing record at the Youth Center, Rita sends Goldar and her new King Sphinx down to Angel Grove to attack the Power Rangers.' #'Different Drum' #*'Rita sends Gnarly Gnome down to Earth to hypnotize the children of Angel Grove using his dastardly music.' #'Food Fight' #*'The Power Rangers are busy making preparations for Angel Grove’s International Food Festival. This gives Rita the idea to send down her latest monster, Pudgy Pig to eat everything in sight.' #'Big Sisters' #*'When Kimberly & Trini are assigned to be “big sisters” to a troublesome girl Maria, Rita kidnaps her and releases Chunky Chicken on Angel Grove.' #'I, Eye Guy' #*'When Rita finds out that Billy is helping his young friend Willy with his science fair project, she releases Eye Guy on Angel Grove to capture the boy.' #'For Whom The Bell Trolls' #*'For a school project, the Power Rangers must share a hobby or personal belonging of theirs with the class. Trini decides to talk about her doll collection, including her favorite one of all, Mr. Ticklesneezer. Things get bad, however, when Rita brings Mr. Ticklesneezer to life, and he begins to terrorize Angel Grove by shrinking everything in sight, and trapping them inside bottles.' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #*'When his friends plan Zack a surprise birthday party, he is led to believe they have forgotten his birthday. Things worsen when Rita sends down Knasty Knight as her birthday present for Zack.' #'No Clowning Around' #*'The Power Rangers, along with Trini’s cousin, Sylvia, try and enjoy a day of fun at the Angel Grove fair. Rita, who despises fun, sends down Pineoctopus to put a damper on their good time.' #'Power Ranger Punks' #*'When Baboo poisons Kimberly & Billy’s lemonade with a potion that turns them into punks. Meanwhile, Trini, Zack and Jason must do battle with the dangerous Terror Toad who defeats his opponents by eating them.' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #*'When Rita’s latest monster, Madame Woe mistakes Billy’s love interest, Marge for a Power Ranger and captures her, the Power Rangers come to her rescue.' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #*'When Kimberly joins her pilot uncle on an airplane, Rita uses a sleeping potion which knocks him out while he is piloting the plane. With very little help, Kimberly must then safely land the plane and join her fellow teammates in battle with the monster Snizzard.' #'Dark Warrior' #*'When Rita finds out that Trini’s scientist uncle is working on an invisibility formula, she sends down her latest monster, the Dark Warrior to capture him and obtain the formula.' #'Switching Places' #*'When Billy’s switching machine experiment goes awry, he and Kimberly end up switching bodies. They must find a way to deal with the problem quickly when Rita sends Genie down to Angel Grove.' #'Green With Evil Part 1: Out Of Control' #*'Rita casts a spell on a new Angel Grove High student by the name of Tommy Oliver and lures him to the dark side. She then uses her sixth power coin, which she had won in a battle with Zordon, to turn him into her evil Green Ranger.' #'Green With Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle' #*'Still recovering from the mysterious Green Ranger’s attack, the Power Rangers try to undo the damage he’s done to the command center. Meanwhile, Rita gives her evil Green Ranger the Sword Of Darkness to seal the deal.' #'Green With Evil Part 3: The Rescue' #*'As the four remaining Power Rangers continue their search for Jason, unaware that he’s trapped in Goldar’s Dark Dimension, they are then attacked by the vicious Scorpina.' #'Green With Evil Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord' #*'As the Power Rangers use their Megazord to battle Goldar, Scorpina & the Green Ranger, they are crushed in battle and forced to retreat back to the Command Center.' #'Green With Evil Part 5: Breaking The Spell' #*'The Power Rangers, now aware that their new friend Tommy is the man behind the Green Ranger suit, continue to do battle with him as he summons his Dragonzord.' #'The Trouble With Shellshock' #*'As Rita rests, Squatt & Baboo attempt to take charge and send the clumsy Shellshock to Angel Grove.' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #*'Rita switches out a Forrest Spirit Statue from Angel Grove park and replaces it with her own- one which holds her Spidertron inside.' #'The Spit Flower' #*'With the Angel Grove Parade around the corner, Kimberly is assigned to design a flower float for it. However, Rita sends down her Putties to trash her completed project as well as unleashing her powerful Spit Flower on the Power Rangers.' #'Life's A Masquerade' #*'When the gang attends a costume party, Rita spoils their fun by sending down Frankenstein to crash the party.' #'Gung Ho!' #*'Jason & Tommy practice for the upcoming Team Ninja Competition. To teach them the value of teamwork, Zordon sends them both on a dangerous mission to retrieve powerful new weapons for the Power Rangers, who are left behind to do battle with Rita’s new Super Putties.' #'Wheel Of Misfortune' #*'As the Power Rangers take part in a school production of Rumpelstiltskin, Rita steals one of the props, Kimberly’s grandmother’s antique spinning wheel, and transforms it into the evil Wheel of Destruction.' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 1' #*'Rita traps the Power Rangers on the Island of Illusion, where their greatest fears can destroy them.' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers, still trapped on the Island of Illusion, learn that self-confidence will help them to face their fears and escape from the island.' #'The Rockstar' #*'When Jason and his cousin get their hands on a secret map, Rita sends down Scorpina to find the Mirror of Destruction before they do.' #'Calamity Kimberly' #*'When Kimberly is having an unlucky day, Rita takes note of this and sends down her Samurai Fanman down to Earth to make her day even worse.' #'A Star is Born' #*'While Tommy auditions for a role in a karate commercial, his friends are in danger when they are put up against two fearsome monsters.' #'The Yolk's on You!' #*'With the Angel Grove High talent show around the corner, the Power Rangers have a lot to deal with when Finster creates Fang in celebration of Rita’s birthday.' #'The Green Candle, Part 1' #*'Rita uses a Green Candle to wipe out the Green Ranger once and for all.' #'The Green Candle, Part 2' #*'As Jason journeys to Goldar’s Dark Dimension to stop the Green Candle from burning out, Tommy battles Cyclops with the Dragonzord.' #'Birds of a Feather' #*'While Zack trains a young student for a karate tournament, Rita sends her Hatchasaurus down to Earth.' #'Clean-Up Club' #*'The teens form a Clean-Up Club and take part in cleaning up Angel Grove Park, but Rita has plans of her own and sends Polluticorn after them.' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #*'Rita creates duplicates of the Power Rangers to ruin their reputations.' #'Doomsday Part 1' #*'It’s “Power Rangers Day” in Angel Grove and Rita spoils the town’s celebration by trapping all the citizens of Angel Grove in her alternate dimension, leaving the Power Rangers to do battle with Goldar and his new zord Cyclopsis.' #'Doomsday Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers must continue to do battle with Cyclopsis, despite not being at full-strength.' #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #*'When the Power Rangers decide to start planting saplings in Angel Grove Park, Rita plants her own seeds, which soon blooms into the deadly Octoplant.' #'A Pig Surprise' #*'Rita finds an opportunity to revive Pudgy Pig by using one of the pigs at the Angel Grove Pet Adoption Program.' #'Something Fishy' #*'Due to a bad experience as a child, Billy is deathly afraid of fish. Rita plays on his fear by casting a spell on him and bringing this fear to the surface.' #'Lions & Blizzards' #*'The Power Rangers win a trophy for their work in the annual Angel Grove Oddball Games, but Rita has it stolen and proceeds to turn it into Goatan.' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #*'When the gang heads to a cabin in the mountains to study for exams, Goldar uses the Crystal Of Nightmares to have their worst fears play out in their own nightmares.' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #*'When Jason gets a strange rash from a lost dog, the Power Rangers later find out that Rita is behind this as she sends her deadly Fighting Flea to destroy our heroes.' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #*'When the Power Rangers bury a time capsule for Angel Grove High School, Rita, sends down Jellyfish to trap the Power Rangers in an alternate dimension.' #'Plague of the Mantis' #*'While learning a new fighting technique, the Praying Mantis, Trini has some difficulty mastering the move. When Rita sends down Mantis to face Trini, she quickly learns to grasp the concept and uses it to defeat her opponent.' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 1' #*'Rita kidnaps and traps the teen parents in an alternate dimension and uses them as leverage to obtain the Power Coins.' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 2' #*'Tommy decides to pay a visit to his friends, and just in time too. Zordon notifies him of the situation and through borrowed power, he is able to once again morph into the Green Ranger.' #'Grumble Bee' #*'When Billy receives his very first B, Rita send down the Grumble Bee.' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #*'Tommy & Jason are teaching a self-defense course for the mothers of Angel Grove, and when Rita hears Tommy utter the phrase “Two Heads Are Better Than One”, she decides to take his advice for herself and sends down the Two-Headed Parrot to attack the Power Rangers.' #'Fowl Play' #*'Rita interrupts Zack’s Magic Show at Ernie’s Juice Bar when she sends down Peckster to battle the Power Rangers.' #'Trick or Treat' #*'Kimberly is a contestant on a game show called Trick Or Treat. She ends up having to forfeit when Rita sends the Pumpkin Rapper down to Earth and she and her fellow Power Rangers have to go stop him.' #'Second Chance' #*'When Jason & Zack try and help a young boy Roger make the soccer team, Rita sends down her Socadillo who plays soccer by his own rules.' #'On Fins and Needles' #*'When Tommy & Jason try to instill some good values into Angel Grove’s youth, Rita’s Slippery Shark casts a spell on the two making them hate one another' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #*'Kimberly’s younger cousin Kelly is having difficulties obtaining a spot on the Angel Grove Cheerleading Squad. When Rita sends down the Lizzinator and has Kelly kidnapped, she must escape by putting to use everything she’s learned.' #'Football Season' #*'When Tommy is having trouble making the Angel Grove High Football Team, Rita sends down Rhino Blaster and a few Putties to challenge the Power Rangers in a good old fashioned game of football.' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #*'Goldar select Putties worthy enough to become evil Power Rangers.' #'An Oyster Stew' #*'Zack wanting to impress Angela, buys her a pair of pearl earrings for her birthday. The earrings, which have been cursed by Rita cause everyone in the room to freeze once Angela puts them on.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Mighty Morphin